The United States of America
by 02AngelBaby75
Summary: Small one chapter drabbles focusing on America and a child of his.
1. Montana

_Montana_

_41__st__ State_

_November 8__th__, 1889_

Personally, the state of Montana was one of America's favorites. It was not called _The Big Sky Country_ for nothing. There was not much more than America loved than just lying on the grass next to his 41st child, watching the clouds roll by on a warm, sunny day. Though America would never tell anyone next to Montana, but he was quite the claustrophobe. Her state made him feel safe, somehow, with all the space. Space to be _free_.

Free to do stupid things.

Montana watched with a smile as her father did cartwheels across the grass, laughing like, quite frankly, he was drunk. America was laughing so hard, in fact, he tripped up and landed uncomfortably on his rear end.

"Are you okay?" Montana asked with a hint of panic, yet not enough panic to bring her to her feet and make sure the nation was unhurt.

With a cry of, "The hero is always okay!" America leaped his feet and proceeded to plop on the ground next to his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"Daddy!" she protested, her face squished into her father's shoulder.

America let go. Montana was tougher than other states, however. He could be less careful with her. He did not worry. "So," he said, "awesome day for a game of Toilet Tag."

Montana smiled, blue eyes sparkling. America smiled back, and next thing he knew she had punched him square on the nose. "You're it!" she exclaimed.

Let the game of Toilet Tag begin.


	2. Iowa

_Iowa_

_29__th__ State_

_December 28__th__, 1846_

America was horribly allergic to corn.

Out of all the things out there available to be allergic to, he had to be allergic to _corn_. It was a rather deep, dark secret of his that not many people knew. Iowa was definitely the last person he was to tell. The state was one of his most sensitive children, and she just may take this fact personally. Luckily she did not. She just gave him that goofy grin like she always did.

There was much more to Iowa than corn, though. She possessed one of the most beautiful sunsets/sunrises he had ever witnessed. America was not one to awaken early, but when visiting his 29th daughter, he had to allow himself to be dragged out of bed by her just so they could watch the sunrise together. She was not one of the larger states, so America didn't complain when she crawled into his lap for a cuddle.

"Don't you wanna see it?" he whispered when she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"I have seen so many," she mumbled. "I want you to see one now."

The country nodded and stroked the state's sandy brown hair back, waiting for the show. The sun rising had never seemed important to America until then. It symbolized a brand new day, where anything could happen.

Anything at all.


	3. Kentucky

_Kentucky_

_15__th__ State_

_June 1__st__, 1972_

"Kentucky," America questioned, "did you invent Kentucky Fried Chicken? 'Cause if you did, I would love you that much more."

Kentucky was extremely polite, almost freakishly so. America had never encountered someone as calm and courteous as his little Kentucky. Everything she did was graceful, precise and planned. She never tripped on her own feet or walked into a wall or spilled her morning glass of orange juice. As silly as this sounded, America often envied her flawlessness.

"No, I didn't," she said. "But thanks for asking."

America wondered why she would thank him, but did not push the matter any further. "I love you anyway," he declared. Because everyone needed to know they were loved. Even if they were better than the one saying it.

"I know," Kentucky replied. "Besides, fried stuff is bad for you." She poked her father's chest. "And you know it, Dad."

Her father whined, and Kentucky resisted the urge to cringe. "I _knoooow_," he grumbled. "But it makes me happy."

"For the moment," his daughter added.

"For the moment," agreed America. Then and there, as she and America wandered the streets in search of chicken, Kentucky decided she was going to try harder from now on to live in the moment.


	4. California

_California_

_31__st__ State_

_September 9__th__, 1850_

America's 31st child was_,_what he liked to think, a super chill guy. Seriously, nothing seemed to bother the Californian in the least. Thus, sometimes America enjoyed his company and other times he did not.

Today in particular he really needed a hug from California.

America was horribly anxious for some strange reason. Yes, the economy had not been going very well lately, but that was not unusual. As mentioned, California could always cheer him up. He hadn't visited his little boy in a while, and figured, Why not?

Another great thing about California was that he was a fantastic listener. He never interrupted or questioned anything until his father had fished used voicing his ideas. Well, America hardly ever had any plausible ideas; he usually ranted. Still, someone was willing to listen.

Once he was finished this time around, he stood strong at this child, arms raised in frustration. "Well?"

"I see. Can you do anything about your fear of ice cream running out?"

"No, not really," said America.

California patted the 50 on his father's back. "Then why worry?" he asked, shaking his head, sandy blonde hair falling across his eyes.

This greatly calmed the country. Why _was _he worrying about something he could not control? He said thank you to his son, then, "Wanna grab a burger and maybe some ice cream?"


	5. North Carolina

_North Carolina_

_12__th__ State_

_November 21__st__, 1799_

North Carolina, or NC as he regularly called her, was one of America's oldest children. She never really grew to like the nickname that had been assigned to her, for reasons unknown to her father. She said it made her sound unprofessional, somehow.

This statement largely puzzled the American. NC was amazingly professional. But she didn't care a whole lot about what America had to say. She never had, and most likely never would.

One of the only reasons, then, he ever visited his daughter North Carolina, was because she was an amazing cook. Not to mention she _loved_ doing it. America would show up, and before any meaningful conversation between the father and daughter could be had besides, "Hi, how are you?" she would have already fired up the barbeque.

As she worked away in the kitchen one day he was visiting, he suddenly asked, "Why don't you like it when I call you NC?" not truly expecting an answer from his rather solitary daughter.

North Carolina frowned, her dark brows knitting together. She looked beautiful when she was focusing so hard on something; this time she was making Brunswick Stew. "It makes me feel like a child," she said.

"I'll call you North Carolina, then, you old woman."

North Carolina laughed. It was the first time he had heard her laugh in a while. Her face absolutely lit up, and America became certain North Carolina was indeed a very beautiful child that belonged to him.


	6. South Dakota

_South Dakota_

_39__th__ State_

_November 2__nd__, 1889_

There was nothing that South Dakota loved more than writing. Every time America seen her, that girl of his had a notebook and a pen an arm's distance away.

She stared at him for a long time with her big brown eyes.

"What, something on my face?" he asked.

She burst into giggles. America loved her laugh. "No," she said. She crawled along the floor so she was now sitting directly in front of the cross-legged nation. She waved her old, overly-used blue notebook in his face. "Daddy, look! I'm writing about what you look like."

"What I look like?"

A small _Mmmhmm_ was heard as South Dakota glanced at him once more, before quickly ducking her head back down and scribbling something on the paper.

"So what are you saying about me?" he asked. He knew better than to ask if he could physically see what she was writing. If he did, she would hold the thing protectively to her chest and tell him to go away. (Though she did not mean it.)

"I'm saying you're handsome!" She giggled once more and took either side of her father's face between her hands, squeezing until it began to hurt. America pulled them away and laughed, feeling flattered despite himself. "Why thank you. But I for sure know you're the most beautiful of them all."

South Dakota, she beamed at these words. America realized he needed to compliment people more often.


	7. Nevada

_Nevada_

_36__th__ State_

_October 31__st__, 1864_

_Nevada did not gamble_. It was as simple as that. And, for unknown reasons, his father could not comprehend this fact. It simply would _not _get through his thick skull, despite the state's best efforts.

Perhaps this was because America himself did. His dad's gambling habits greatly worried him. Nevada was a well-known worrier. The very thought of risking something as important as money made him cringe in horror.

"You're addicted," said Nevada with his arms crossed across his chest. This was definitely an exaggeration. Like father, like son.

"YOLO," said America, and if it was not his father, Nevada would have beaten the country silly. He was much tougher than he looked, you know.

Nevada was a totally responsible and happy state. He was content with his life and at times despised the American. He would never say it out loud, never mind to his face. But there was something so..._irritating _about him. He dreaded each knock at the door; you never knew when it could be America.

As expected, America was completely oblivious to the feelings of his son. And it was this strange sort of innocence Nevada noticed that made his father bearable at all.


	8. Oregon

Guest_, thank you for the review! Yes, Texas is coming and she can be a girl ^^_

* * *

_Oregon_

_33__rd__ State_

_February 14__th__, 1859_

_Oregon _was not a particularity difficult word to say, as most would agree.

"Hiya, Organ!" America would greet the child, wrapping his arms around her and spinning around in circles until the state grew dizzy and on occasion, threw up all over her father's precious jacket.

She mumbled, "_Oregon_."

He said, "Orygan."

A look of hurt crossed his daughter's face. "Oregon," she repeated firmly.

"Tomato tahmahto," said America and ruffled her hair.

"Those are options," Oregon replied. "This is not. My name is Oregon and there is no other way to say it. That's just what it is. You have no choice but to call me by my real name. You gave it to me, after all."

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Oregon frowned. "Say it slowly. Or-e-gon."

"Irish wrist watch," the nation giggled.

The girl stomped her foot in frustration, regretting the action immediately as she was a state now, not a little colony and she should behave as such. "Please, daddy," she said. "Or-e-gon." Luckily this particular child was more patient than most.

The state discovered that when America put his mind on something, he could accomplish whatever he wanted. Even if it were something as simple as pronouncing his own daughter's name correctly.

It was a start.


	9. New Jersey

_New Jersey_

_3__rd__ State_

_December 18__th__, 1787_

New Jersey, or as most referred to him, Jersey, was America's third oldest child._ That's a lot of responsibility_. When you have forty-seven other little brothers and sisters looking up to you, you had better be setting a good example.

This is what his father told him, and New Jersey knew this, for a fact, was indeed true. And of course he tried his best, but like everyone else, he was not perfect.

Jersey partied. He partied until he was purple.

However, it seemed America's son was causing trouble on purpose. Deep down he knew that his cute little boy wasn't…But the thought had certainly crossed the country's mind more than once. He was well-aware no one was perfect, though. (Hell, even the hero wasn't perfect!) This particular son sometimes seemed to be the exact opposite. A devil in disguise, as it were.

New Jersey was smart, that was indisputable. None of his siblings could deny it. The light bulb, the seedless watermelon, the postcard, the zipper, and most importantly, saltwater taffy, would be non-existent if not for the state.

"You need me," Jersey said to America.

"For sure," replied America. "Where would we be without bubble wrap?"


	10. Georgia

_Georgia_

_4__th__ State_

_January 2__nd__, 1788_

"_Home_."

The state of Georgia had produced America's personal favorite writer ever, Margaret Mitchell. She was the writer of _Gone With the Wind,_ America's favorite novel of all time. The country did not read much, but he had no problems listening. This is, if he was listening to something he cared about.

America greatly anticipated the time he spent with his little blonde, baby-faced son. Georgia was terribly kind, kind to everyone he encountered, always offering them peaches. Perhaps this was why America had a squishy, soft spot for Georgia; despite being an older state he possessed an unparalleled innocence.

The nation would lie next to Georgia on the couch as he read and reread the novel, as annoyingly requested by his father. It was more than a request-he _begged_ to be read to.

"_I'll go home, and I'll think of some way to get him back_!" read Georgia. He looked over at America, who was sprawled out with his arms behind his head, acting as a makeshift pillow. His eyes were closed as if he were hearing the words for the first time, despite having listened the story dozens of times.

A smile graced the country's lips as Georgia read the very last line. "_After all, tomorrow is another day_!"


	11. Michigan

_Michigan_

_26__th__ State_

_January 26__th__, 1837_

_Michigan was split in two_, is what America always told his other states. The result either made them laugh or utterly terrified them. Being the child who was in two apparent pieces never truly bothered Michigan all that much. It took quite the effort to make him even a little upset. America wondered where the heck he got it from, as this personality trait was not one of his own.

Since Upper Michigan was technically separated from Lower Michigan by the lovely Great Lakes, America was not lying when he said his child was split in half.

The nickname _Mitten_ came from Michigan himself, since he was also a very honest state, and honestly, he looked like a mitten. Well, half of him resembled a mitten, anyway. He loved to laugh and smile, so anything that remotely tickled his funny bone was a good thing. Thus he came to be better known as Mitten than his real name.

_The three little kittens, they lost their mittens,_

_And they began to cry,_

_"Oh, mother dear, we sadly fear,_

_That we have lost our mittens."_

_"What! Lost your mittens, you naughty kittens!_

_Then you shall have no pie."_

_"Meow, meow, meow."_

"_Then you shall have no pie."_

America loved this poem and would recite it constantly around Michigan, who never found it to be annoying as most other people would; America can be incredibly irritating when fixated on something. "And the worst part is not getting any pie," he told the state.

"Agreed," said Michigan who suddenly very much wanted some pie.


	12. Vermont

anon #_1, Thank you! And I will :3 _

anon #2_, Wow, HEARTWRENCHINGLY CUTE. Thanks so much ^^ _

* * *

_Vermont_

_14__th__ State_

_March 4__th__, 1791_

Vermont was a terribly lonely child. This was mostly due to the fact nobody, occasionally even her father, could find her. It didn't matter her neighbor was New York; Vermont remained an outcast state, practically.

Which was strange, because she was incredibly kind. Maybe_ too_ kind, thought her father on occasion. He wondered why she did not get along better with her siblings. This puzzled the state herself even more so. Vermont was also very adaptable, however, so usually she was content with her way of life.

America tried his hardest to remember his sweet Vermont, but she bore a shocking resemblance to her Uncle Canada, his brother. That is to say it was merely_ impossible_ to see her at times. It was a sad fact, but one could not deny it.

Perhaps this was why Vermont clung to her father like no one else ever had, nor ever would. Goodbyes were a killer. The nation never truly enjoyed leaving his children after a visit, but Vermont, with her endless crying and desperate hugs, made it unbearable. Not much in life brought tears to America's eyes.

On the flip side, this also meant her hellos were superior. America could expect balloons and cake and snuggles and kisses. And who didn't love all of these things?


	13. Mississippi

_Mississippi_

_20__th__ State_

_December 10__th__,1817_

According to America, Mississippi was his most multi-cultural child. Seventy percent of the state consisted of mixed races. This meant Mississippi was an extremely free-spirited, open-minded individual who loved meeting brand new people and hearing new ideas.

He was very different from his father in glaring ways.

So similar to California, though, his son would simply sit there and listen to America, who would go on and on and on about anything and everything. Not similar to the western state, however, was Mississippi liked to talk as much as he liked to listen. This made for some very entertaining conversations, which could escalate into an all-out argument in a really short amount of time.

Today the argument was whole milk versus 1%.

America supported 1% because he knew this country needed a little help in the weight department; Mississippi supported whole because people needed to love who they were, embrace their bodies, and drink whatever the heck they wanted.

And they would fight and argue and scream and shout until they were red in the face and utterly confused as to why there were arguing in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Mississippi would always say the magic words before America would.

"Me, too," America would say with a scowl. There was nothing the proud America hated more than apologizing. But when his son looked at him with those insanely blue and sincere eyes, he couldn't help but mean what he said.


	14. Arizona

_Arizona_

_48__th__ State_

_February 14__th__, 1912_

Home to one of the Seven Wonders of the World, and America's personal favorite. The Grand Canyon had to be his favorite place on Earth. He would never admit it, but his second favorite place would have to be the Eiffel Tower in France. He loved the way it lit up at night. Only he and his son Arizona knew of this hidden truth.

Arizona was the nation's third youngest child; he was incredibly trusting and America knew he could tell the kid anything and it would not get into the wrong hands somehow. Secrets were absolutely sacred in the little boy's mind, both in the matter of having and keeping.

He was also very, very tiny. Arizona was a tiny thing, even smaller than Rhode Island, due to being so young. The island was an older child, but she was regular-sized. Arizona whined constantly that he wished states grew based on their size and not their age.

"That's okay," said America, when he noticed Arizona barely came up to his knee.

"It's not," he mumbled, shaking his head, chocolaty brown hair covering his face.

"On the bright side," said the ever-positive American, "you can fit into spaces other people can't fit. You have mad hiding skills."

"True," Arizona replied. He was, after all, one of the best children when it came to hide-and-seek. He bit his knuckles in a flurry of emotion. It made America laugh to see how easily the child could be persuaded.

America was not prepared to admit it, but he horribly spoiled his second youngest son. Perhaps it was because Arizona reminded him of a younger version of himself, all smiles and crazy, unkempt hair. The epitome of hope.


	15. Rhode Island

_Rhode Island_

_13__th__ State_

_May 29__th__, 1790_

Rhode Island was the smallest of all states, concerning land area anyway. But Rhode Island was extremely confident and acted as if she were bigger than Texas, even America itself. She walked taller than Russia.

It annoyed her father to no end. For once in his life, America considered the feelings of others when it came to his endless eating and endless talking. If he was anything like his loud-mouthed daughter, he may just eat a little less and keep quiet a little more at the next world conference.

She never stopped talking and laughing and running in circles. America didn't mind this at first, because a good and responsible parent like himself was supposed to listen to their children. But when he literally had to cover his head with a pillow at two in the morning, enough was enough.

He threatened to send her to Alcatraz, where she would be locked away forever. (Of course an empty threat. America really did love all his children, _with_ their flaws.)

"Good," Rhode Island said smugly. "I'll get to visit my favorite brother California."

America was ready to call Grandpa Britain (who terrified all of the states), but Rhode Island gave a toothy yet genuine smile and offered her father one of her many lollipops.

All was forgiven.

For now.


	16. Texas

_Texas_

_28__th__ State_

_December 29__th__, 1845_

Texas was America's bravest child. Surprisingly, the nation would not hesitate to say his daughter was perhaps braver than himself.

On this particular day, America was visiting during the time when the Texas State Fair was taking place. And like everyone's first time attending, an absolute must was taking a ride on the largest Ferris wheel in all of North America.

Texas clung to her father's jacket sleeve, dragging him around. America was in his own little personal heaven, scarfing down all the fried food he could get his hands on, much to the embarrassment of Texas.

"Dad!" she growled. Texas did not often become angry. But when she did, she meant business; America shut up.

She pointed. "Ferris wheel, Dad!"

America was petrified of heights. _Absolutely petrified_. Choking on a corn dog, he calmly tried to explain this to the adventurous Texas without having an all-out panic attack, but she would have none of it.

By America's arm she dragged him through the crowds of people, closer and closer. "Have you ever been on it, Dad?" Texas questioned gently, to which America replied that he hadn't.

"Then," she reasoned, how can you say you don't like it if you haven't tried?"

America laughed out loud in both nervousness and pride. Texas was wise beyond her years, as what she had just told him made so much sense even the argumentative America could not disagree.

Yes, he did end up puking all over the poor people who sat in front of him. But at least he now knew, like Texas said, that he indeed did not like Ferris wheels. He would not be visiting again anytime in the foreseeable future.


	17. Louisiana

__Guest, _Thank you very much for the kind words and advice! I will keep all of that in mind ^^ _

* * *

_Louisiana_

_18__th__ State_

_April 30__th__, 1812_

America's favorite thing about his 18th child was, oddly, the frogs that belonged to him. Something about those cute little squishy creatures fascinated the country.

Louisiana was ridiculously shy, especially for being a son of America. He only ever smiled when his American Green Tree Frog, Louis, was in his hands. Smiling made him nervous because people would smile back if they see you smiling. Louisiana preferred not to be around people; he preferred solitude.

Louis, though, was as loved by America as the son who owned him.

Upon meeting, the first thing his father would ask after, "How are you?" was, "Where's Louis?"

This did not bother the state. America was quite a handful; he and Louisiana were exact opposites. Thus it became extremely difficult to communicate with him, the state found. America yelled often, and not that he meant to, but it easily frightened the child. He frequently found himself wondering if he had some something wrong, something to upset his father.

Quickly he realized America was yelling more than usual because he thought Louis was hard-of-hearing. Louisiana decided against breaking the news to America that Louis did not understand him at all. How could he have hearing problems? Louis was a frog, he didn't really _think_.

But America looked so happy holding that stupid frog, Louisiana knew he had make the right choice to keep quiet.


	18. Kansas

_Kansas_

_34__th__ State_

_January 29__th__, 1861_

None of his children puzzled America more than Kansas did. It was for a reason, too. Kansas was just so..._nice_, so good-hearted. None of his other children technically had bad hearts by any means, but there was something incredibly bizarre about his son's attentiveness to those around him.

He was not kind in the same way that Kentucky was at all. Kentucky was courteous and she did not hurt or slightly bother others. Kansas, on the other hand, deliberately went around asking if you needed help with something, anything at all. In the event of a sibling falling sick, it could be guaranteed Kansas would be there with cake and flowers before even America was.

Even states that were difficult to get along with (and that's putting it nicely) could not avoid being showered with Kansas' love. This goes even more so for his father.

Almost every week, America revived a call from Kansas, usually by Skype because, "I want to see your smile!"

Of course this greatly flattered the country, yet it confused him just as much. America, deep down, had some severe insecurity issues, and he often wondered how anyone could like him at all. He _knew_ he was loud and he _knew _people found him irritating. (Not that this stopped him from being himself, though.) Yet he was aware of it.

Being near Kansas caused him forget such thoughts. The child would hug him all the time and tell him how awesome he was. It was similar to stroking one's ego, but much more sincere.

Kansas made America and all those around him feel like they were shining.


End file.
